These ties that bind can never be severed
by mike jones
Summary: Seth sailed away…Ryan is in Chino. Marissa’s in a dark place and Summer is in therapy. Kirsten and Sandy’s marriage is on the rocks. You’ve seen the promos so here’s the good the stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Recap: Seth sailed away...Ryan is in Chino. Marissa's in a dark place and Summer is in therapy. Kirsten and Sandy's marriage is on the rocks. You've seen the promo's so here's the good the stuff.

The light finally began to creep above the horizon much to the chagrin of Ryan Atwood. His head has been spinning since last night. Sandy just dropped a bomb on Ryan, and he has no clue how to tell Theresa. The last 3 months have been really hard on Ryan. He was stuck, and without Seth's witty banter around he had no way to release his feelings anymore. Ryan's world had become one of monotony. A world of work, lies, and maturity. Ryan was not ready for this, and he certainly wasn't ready for Sandy's news. Seth was in Portland staying with Luke, and worst of all he refused to come home. He left Newport to make everything better but somehow Ryan made everything worse. Ryan held a pair of plane tickets in his back pocket.

(Fade to the Cohen house)

Kirsten was pouring a glass of Orange Juice as Sandy entered the newly renovated kitchen. The bags under both their eyes told most of the story. Late nights...fighting...nothing has been the same.

"So big day today huh?" Kirsten coldly said.

"Honey don't start...it's too early" Sandy remarked.

"You would think you'd be happy to see your own son. Did you think I would just stand by and watch this family tear itself apart?" asked Kirsten.

"Sometimes a kid just needs some space." pleaded Sandy.

"The Pacific Ocean isn't enough space....bring him home Sandy. Bring him home. This coming from the kid who ran away from at 16. Bring him home or else there might not be a home to come back to." Replied Kirsten. A tear caught the corner of her eye as she finished.

"Kirsten you gotta believe I'm doing everything I can," said Sandy.

(Fade to Luke's house in Portland, Oregon)

"Cohen get up" shouted Luke as he kicked Seth.

Seth popped up whispering, "Summer don't go."

"Hey man my dad's gotta jet but he gave me keys to his Beamer. I thought we could, uh, you know go check out the honeys by the dock. Play some pick up football or something like that." Said Luke.

"Do I look like a football player Luke? Plus I have a girlfriend, Summer remember," said Seth as he whipped the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh yea, I remember. But, oh wait, that's right... you ran away idiot. That's gonna go over smooth." Said Luke.

"Look man. Yea I know I messed up, but do you think you of all people should be giving me relationship advice of all people," replied Seth.

"Yea you're right...c'mon get dressed we'll figure something out." Luke left the room.

Seth sat there for a minute thinking. Thinking how everything was so messed up. How out of all the people in the world, he was stuck in Portland with Luke. He was supposed to sail to Tahiti, but his boat broke down on his way to Catalina, and he just had enough money to make it up to Portland. Luke was great though considering they weren't great friends to start off with, and the fact that he shaved his chest with a buck-knife. His last thought made him smile. He hoped that Ryan was doing alright with Theresa. He wished he didn't act like such a jerk to him as he left, and most of all he wished he was home. He was too stubborn to admit that to anyone.

"C'mon Captain Oates...we got some honeys to meet," said Seth.

(OC Intro Song)


	2. The unexpected

(Fade back to Theresa's house)

It was early morning still, and Ryan finally decided to rise out of bed. Theresa was in a deep slumber and Ryan didn't have the heart to wake her. The truth was Ryan was actually glad not to talk to her. Every conversation was the same. It usually ended up with Ryan feeling more isolated and Theresa feeling bad for dragging Ryan into this whole mess. Eddie finally had disappeared after a few months of hanging around. Theresa finally told Eddie that she was pregnant, and days later Eddie was nowhere to be found. Ryan cell phone vibrated quietly in his pocket.

"Hey Good morning Mr. Cohen. We're gonna meet at 8:30 right?" said Ryan as he whisked quietly in the living room.

"Yea that sounds great, but you know what sounds even better. How 'bout you, me, and Theresa grab some breakfast over at that new joint on West Street?" Asked Sandy.

"Well...uh... actually that's not gonna work for me. Can we just meet at 8:30 like we planned?" Ryan nervously asked.

The truth was Ryan did not tell Theresa about his plans to visit Seth. He was only gonna be away for 2 days at the most. He was gonna make up some excuse how he had to go visit Trey who had been shipped to a Texas State Prison.

Sandy knew exactly what was going on, but he didn't wanna push Ryan. He felt bad enough for dragging Ryan away as it was.

"Sure that sounds good. See ya at 8:30." Said Sandy.

Ryan had already hung up.

(Back at Marissa's new Mansion)

Summer and Marissa were soaking up sun in the backyard. Their summers had pretty much been miserable without the boys. Summer secretly had been going to therapy since Seth left, and Marissa usually drank herself to sleep. The only that had kept them sane was each other. Their friendship had blossomed through their hardship. Summer told of her love for Seth, and how everyone that has every meant anything in her life had ran away. Marissa reciprocally told Summer about the terrors of living in her new mansion, and her dealing with Ryan's departure. The layed in skimpy bikinis hoping the day would pass quickly.

"Hey Coop what do you want to do today?" asked Summer.

"We could stop by the Riviera Mall. I heard there was a sale going on at Urban Outfitters." Replied Marissa.

"I don't know Coop. I don't feel like doing much of anything these days." Said Summer.

"I know what you mean Sum, but we gotta move on with our lives. Plus, I can't stay in this house today. Seriously, my mom is on her period." Said Marissa.

"Ew...Marissa TMI (too much information) girl. Alright we'll stop by Riviera. Oh...and... maybe we'll meet some hot guys there, and I'll forget about whatshisface." Said Summer as she fake smiled towards Marissa.

DJ, the new yard guy, was watering the flowers across from Summer and Marissa. Summer noticed him eyeing Marissa.

"Damn girl let me get a piece of that. He is sooo checking you out right now." Whispered Summer.

Marissa looked down at her empty drink. Ignoring what Summer just said she got up and said, "C'mon Sum, let's get ready for the mall."

(Fade to Seth and Luke walking along a beach in Portland)

"Hey Cohen put your shirt back on. You're scaring all the girls bro." Luke commented as he playfully punched Seth in the arm.

"Hey more complaining...that's awesome" said Seth.

"I'm just saying man...look around. Look at all these girls...Summer isn't the only fish in the sea man." Said Luke.

"Hey man I appreciated what you're doing...I really do. But I'm not ready yet, and who knows what'll happen when I get back to Newport." Said Seth.

"Yea when will that finally be?" asked Luke.

"Very funny. Ha ha" mocked Seth.

Luke actually began to enjoy Seth and his sarcastic comments. He wasn't like the other guys he knew, and he regretted picking on Seth for all those years.

"Seriously man, school is going to be starting up here next week, and I heard Gus and my dad talking about going back to Newport in a few weeks. Apparently their dealership isn't doing so hot up here." Said Luke.

"Look man I'll figure something out. I appreciate everything you've done for me man, but I can't go back right now. Do you have any idea what it's like for me in that place? Every morning I get up and hate life. I hate myself, and I hate everyone around me. I can't live like that anymore, especially after Ryan and after this summer. I'll figure something out...just not right yet." Said Seth.

"Alright, I get it. Remember though, you can't run forever. Just do me one favor dude." Said Luke.

"What's that?" asked Seth.

"Put your shirt back on!" shouted Luke as he threw Seth his shirt.

Just then Seth's cell phone rang. It was the last person on Earth that he expected.


	3. Home just isn't the same without you

"Hello, this is Seth speaking," said Seth as he flipped his cell phone.

"Uh...Seth...this is Ryan. Ryan Atwood. How you been man?" asked Ryan.

A smile crept across Seth's face. He could not believe that his friend, no his brother, was on the other line. This was the most excited Seth has been since Summer started going out with him.

"Doing good man. I can't believe you finally called. How's Theresa? You coming back to Newport?" asked Seth.

"Yea man everything is fine," Ryan lied. "I, uh, actually am coming to visit you. Well actually me and your dad are coming to visit you. We should be there in like an hour. I can't believe you ran away."

"Well man it's not like I had much of a choice. The water polo team, shoes full of urine. Yea I'm not going back to that. Unless...unless you're coming back?" Seth said.

"I...I can't," said Ryan.

"Well I can't either. But hey I can't wait to see you man. I'll see you soon. I'm staying at the Sea Shell. Later Bro." Replied Seth.

Seth hung up the phone.

(Fade to Summer's bedroom)

Summer was sitting on her bed holding Princess Sparkle. She had a box of items at her feet that reminded her about Seth. Pictures from Vegas, Comic books, and Death Cab CDs. Every night for the past 3 months she has cried herself to sleep. He could have died out there in that vast blue ocean. She had not heard a word from Seth since he left besides that stupid letter. She didn't even read the letter because she couldn't be left behind...she couldn't be rejected again. With watery eyes she finally opened that fateful letter.

"My dearest Summer,

By now you probably know that I ran away from Newport. Please don't think I left because of you. I left because I could not bear to live in that place any more. As much as I could describe to you how that place was for me before you and Ryan...words would never be enough. My parents almost shipped me off to boarding school before Ryan showed up. I love you, but I can't be home right now. I know you said we could get through this together, but I refuse to drag you down with me. I would rather see you happy than anything else in this world. I'm sorry, but you can't be happy with me anymore. One day I may return to Newport, but I can't ask you to wait for me. Please just know that you are my one and only true love, and that I would do anything for you. I just can't hurt you anymore that I already have. Please move on, and please be happy. I love you Summer Roberts.

Love,

Seth Cohen"

Summer fell on her bed and cried for the rest of the night.


End file.
